Talk:The Disappearance of Ashley, Kansas
Finally, a fucking good pasta for a change. 8.9/10 One! Two! Three! Now let's take a look at those beautiful dreams... 18:26, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Very well written! It's one of the few that actually made me scared while reading! Great job! Acakes 07:44, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Not bad at all. One little quibble though, it'd be rather anachronistic for a police department anywhere in1952 to be using a helicopter. Ravinoff 02:06, May 15, 2012 (UTC) It was good until the very end. The phonecall could've been more suspenseful. "2251 Stahlheber Road" was better with that. Thedeadwalk2nite 01:21, May 16, 2012 (UTC) This one was pretty good! Good writing and a nice, creepy plot. The only things I think could have been changed were dropping the "fucking" from April Foster's phone call - it doesn't really seem like something a small town Southern woman from 1952 would say, even in a time of duress - and I think there was just a little too much explanation. The Foster phone call could have been shortened and the pasta would be even more mysterious. But that's just nitpicking. Seriously, overall 9/10! LTGM 21:30, May 20, 2012 (UTC) :speaking of nitpicking, above commenter, "a small town Southern woman from 1952"? Kansas is in the South now? Learn 2 geography. anyway loved the story Atropina 00:00, June 14, 2012 (UTC) Holy shit. I live in Kansas. This is the third pasta I've come across that mentions creepy shit happening in my state, and all have been most excellent writings. Quite a perfect place for pastas to be set in.. I've spent my life driving through hours and hours of disturbingly-empty fields and barren brown land XD Anyway, this is fucking amazing; very Twilight-Zoneish! I actually got freaked out, probably even more so because I know how empty and lifeless this state really is for the most part and could totally imagine something like this happening here XD Keep up the awesome work!! :D [[w:c:creepypasta:User talk:Kilohertz|'☣:кiløнэятzєn:☣']] 10:37, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I love it! Very creepy! Ghost towns are something of a cool, creepy feature of Kansas and this takes that theme to a new level! Very well written!--Dugarte 21:58, May 22, 2012 (UTC)Dugarte This was great, I really enjoyed it. One of the few pastas I would love to see in movie form. AstroZombie337 05:54, May 31, 2012 (UTC) Did anyone else perhaps read this in Rod Sterling's voice? Because I did. It was awesome.Roflface 10:41, June 1, 2012 (UTC) This reminds me of that one twilight zone episode, the one with the kid that controls the entire town.Killerjeff 21:04, June 2, 2012 (UTC) Wow. Don't click this, because a skeleton will pop out. 05:21, June 3, 2012 (UTC) This should remind you of a Twilight Zone episode. There was one called I am the night, color me black. About a small town filled with hate and it's covered with a black sky well after the sun should have risen. The difference here is that instead of the town disappearing, the black, implied to be hate, begins to spread through the whole world. The black opening in the sky that grows. Yeah. I've seen that episode and this reminded me a lot of that. But that's exactly why it reminds you of a Twilight Zone Episode. It's an alright story, but like I said. I felt like I've seen it before .Zodiacx2 12:42, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Full Review on my profile; Click on my name. --Dmports 20:11, June 8, 2012 (UTC) This pasta was pretty good actually it was very suspensful and kept ur attention but the ending could have been better. THIS CREEPYPASTA IS GREAT,it did freak me out though Interesting, creepy and suspenseful. A truly amazing pasta. Hunter Yuki 20:25, July 6, 2012 (UTC) I love it Well written, creepy as hell, unqiue, new, fresh etc. It's one of those stories where you don't want to know the explanation..but you're dying to read more. And that is a good reaction. There are a couple typos but, I'm not going to nitpick over nothing. 8/10 JSilvis (talk) 00:37, September 6, 2012 (UTC) This pasta is amazing. It's on my favorites. Dubiousdugong (talk) 01:42, December 29, 2012 (UTC) I loved it! Imaginative! 9/10 Firewolf909 (talk) 15:35, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Cops have a horrible sense of direction Note: Because this pasta doesn't have a clear "ending", I will just make the final events (the phonecall) the ending. Plot: 11/10 It's not really a plot, but the events that make up the plot are as creepy as hell. Awesome. And the fact that nothing is explained makes it even creepier. Possibly one of the most disturbing plots on this wiki. Originality: 10/10 Yes. YES. Writing: 10/10 Writing that convinces you that this is in fact a documentary, or a report of the event. Ending: 11/10 The ending, especially the background "mommy" cries, truly convince the reader that something is indeed wrong with the town. Geniunely creepy. Overall Experience: 10/10 Creepy. Oh, yes, very creepy. Final score: 52/50 It was Pasta of the Month for a reason. You're tearing me apart, Lisa! 01:51, April 23, 2013 (UTC) Remember that episode of Doctor Who (with Christopher Eccleston, not David Tennant or Matt Smith) with the gas masks? The Empty Child, I think it was called? For the entirety of the phone call seen I kept thinking of "Mummy....are you my Mummy?...."TwiinArmageddon2 (talk) 21:00, May 14, 2013 (UTC)nyehs Score 8.3/10 - CrashingCymbal (talk) 13:00, June 22, 2013 (UTC) 10/10 - FunnelVortex (talk) 2:12 June 28, 2013 (CST)